


Flowers

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Hoshi prepares to give flowers to T'Pol.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Flores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856542) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 09 - Lavender.

The flowers smelled oddly of lavender. Which wouldn't be so odd if not for the fact that they were brownish yellow with blue stains and looked like someone had tried to sculpt a peach into a rose. That was the fascinating thing about exploring the universe, things were so different, and yet they were exactly the same. It was fascinating, how basic elements repeated themselves over and over, even if in a different order, or under a different context. It was what made her work with languages so interesting, how things repeated themselves across large distances. It was all about patterns. Even when things seemed so different, irreconcilably different, a familiar pattern would still be there to be found. Which was why she had taken the flowers when she went to the planet. Maybe Vulcans weren't in the habit of giving flowers, she doubted they would be, Vulcans didn't like things whose purposes they couldn't understand, but they were still pretty and smelled nice, so maybe one particular Vulcan would enjoy getting them. Especially if that particular Vulcan was rather fond of illogical humans. Hoshi told herself they were just flowers, so they were safe. Even if T'Pol didn't like them, all that it would mean was that she didn't like flowers, not that she didn't... The flowers were a safe gift, they said something without saying too much. And maybe they were also a good first step.


End file.
